


Runs in the family

by NiaChase



Series: Daddy loves it that way [7]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Brothers, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, Hidden Relationship, Hypocrisy, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Rimming, Sweat, Threesome - M/M/M, Viagra, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: The son had to stay with his brothers for a while. During that time, he finds out about their relationship.Time for the son to take two dicks up his ass.





	Runs in the family

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late post (Ignore the part that i don't have a schedule.) I don't like making my readers wait too long, but allergies is a pain and I think I'm getting sick. I can barely breathe right thanks to my clogged up nose. Any recommendations? 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Love y'all

The son was in a crazy situation at the moment. He was supposed to stay with his brothers because of the court trial Bill and his mother was going through. The son didn't mind. He did miss his brothers anyway. What he didn't know was what his brothers was doing away from home, but he got the hint now.

The past few days had been full of hints now that he thought about it. The time when they was went to the mall and told him to go pick something out. When the son came back, his brothers was talking all close like lovers do. When they went out to eat, they fed each other and tease each other.

The son thought it was cute, but he should've thought harder. Then yesterday, when they went to see a movie with a long time friend, they picked four different seats. The son and the friend was up front while his brothers was a couple rows back. When the movie started and the funny part came, the son thought of his brothers and looked back.

Granted, he couldn't really see since it was dark, but there was a couple making out. But right now, because the son thought his brothers was making too much noise and he was too sleepy to comprehend those noises, the son open the door and caught his brothers in a very sexual position he was all too familiar with because of Bill. His eldest brother, Noah, panicked and got off the middle child, Dylan.

Dylan was confused till he saw his baby brother thus covering himself. The son was too confused and not really wanting capture the moment into his brain, walked away in shock. What was he supposed to say to that? Sure he was in the same boat, getting fucked by his dad, but he would have never thought his brothers would do it.

The son got on his bed and tried to forget what happen, but his mind did nothing but enhance it. The small scene played over and over, the son putting the sounds that came out of his brothers mouth with the scene. The son felt himself get hard. The son held in a whimper when he heard a knock on his door. The son turn to see his eldest brother in boxers and a t-shirt.

His hair was still wild and marks on his skin was visible. "Look, about earlier, we're sorry you had to see that." Noah said carefully. It was so smooth and light like his own. But his moans was deeper and more rich. Why was he thinking of this? "I shouldn't have barged in. I didn't comprehend it. But I like to go back home now. With Bill." The son said, not thinking of his words.

Noah caught on too. "Bill? You call dad by his first name now?" The son shrugged. He wasn't supposed to expose Bill and his relationship, so he wasn't going to start now. No matter how hypocritical the situation was to him. "He lets me, since I'm about to be a man." Noah huffed. 

"You're sixteen years old. You have two more years to be even consider a man." The son ignored him. Noah sighed. "We'll see if we can get you home. But we are sorry." The son didn't believe it. "Y'all not sorry for what y'all did. Y'all sorry because y'all got caught. But y'all would do it again in a heartbeat." The son rephrased. Noah crossed his arms.

"You're right. I would. But it's because I love him." Noah left the son's room, leaving him to his thoughts. The son felt the same way about Bill, but he was a hypocrite. Unknown to him, Dylan called Bill, letting him know what was happening and that the son wanted to come home.

After a bit of pressure only Bill knew how to give through the phone, Dylan spill about his relationship. Bill found it funny about the situation and how his lover acted. So Bill told his boys to show how enjoyable sharing love within the family really was to his lover. He even told them about his relationship with his son.

Noah did get a bit peeve how much his baby brother acted about his own relationship, but taking the idea from Bill and talking it out with Dylan, they came up with a plan. The son woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs. He didn't get much sleep last night, his brothers having sex still in his mind. He went ahead and clean himself off and brushed his teeth before leaving the room.

The son eyed his brothers, who heard him walk in. "Good morning hon. Breakfast?" Dylan offered. Noah poured the orange juice. They both was in good spirits and it made the son not want to trust him. But nevertheless, he took the plate and cup and ate slowly. They both surrounded him as they cut on a movie. They didn't eyed the son or watch him.

They did have their hands link behind the son though. He didn't mind, and proceeded to finish his breakfast. After an hour, the son felt himself tingle in his pants, letting him know he was getting hard. Dylan also chose the second movie which was erotic, so it didn't help. It didn't take him long for him to be fully hard and sensitive to touch. Noah was playing with his hair and Dylan hand was on his knee.

The son wanted the hand a bit higher, but instead of asking he bit his bottom lip. "You okay?" Noah asked, faking concern. The son nodded, wishing more than ever for Bill to be around to ease this. Well, he did have his brothers? The son shook his head. They may like each other, but they couldn't like him.

And what about his relationship with Bill? The son was at odds. Dylan turn to him, just when the sex scene came on. "You don't look so good." The son turn to him. Dylan placed a hand on the son's forehead. "You're a bit warm. I hope you're not sick. I hope you feel better." Dylan place a kiss to the son's forehead, then cheek, then chin. The son was on a thin line when he felt Dylan's breath on his lips and Noah's on the back on his neck. 

"I know what will help." Dylan whispered before kissing him. The son's line broke and he kiss back with a fury need. Noah attacked his baby brother's neck and slid his hands under his baby bro's shirt. Dylan hands was on baby bro's face, keeping him close as they bit, suck, and tongue wrestled, moaning coming their lips. The son move his hips back to grind on the eldest clothed cock.

Noah went ahead and dug his hands in baby bro's underwear and stroke and hard cock. The son threw his head back onto Noah's shoulder, not going to last already. Dylan took off baby bro's shirt and threw it to suck on his nipples. The son gripped Noah's and Dylan's hair to keep them close, just when he started cumming, soiling his underwear.

"Let's take this to the bedroom. Shall we?" The son just realized he was still hard when Dylan picked him up. "What did you do to me?" The son asked. "It's more like what did Bill come up with. He suggested this." Dylan explained. The son was so confused. "What?" Dylan laid his baby bro down before stripping himself, Noah follow suit.

"What's wrong with this? We can't how our love?" Noah asked. The son felt weird all over again like he was twelve. "No, but we're brothers." Even that felt like a weak argument when he said it, mostly because he was already getting fucked by his dad and also dating him. Honestly, he had nothing to say against this that don't apply to himself. So the son subjected himself to what his brothers wanted.  


\-----------------------  


Now that he was thinking about it, it was the second best thing that had happen. The first was getting together with Bill. The son was on his hands and knees between his brothers. Dylan was behind him eating his ass, his tongue making letters and spelling his name on his hole or blowing lightly while squeezing his plump butt. Noah in front on him, forcing him to take as much of his cock as he can, making his choke a bit.

The son felt like he was one dirty whore as drool ran down his chin and his eyes started to water. He moan against Noah's cock, squeezing his hole as he felt another wave of pleasure surge through him. This was soon to be third time cumming. He found out earlier that they put viagra in his orange juice. Why they have viagra, they didn't. They went out late at night and got some just for him. 

The nerve of them. Noah yank him off his cock and kissed him harshly as Dylan remove his mouth. Noah stroke him with a twist of his hand and the son cum into it with a whine. Yeah, he felt sensitive. The son fell back on the bed just in time to see dylan pull out a huge dildo and lube. 

"Is that thing going in me?" The son asked, feeling his body relax. "Well how else are you going to take both of us? We're going to put your ass to good use till you can't walk anymore. let alone sit up." Dylan got between his legs while Noah laid next to him. Noah took the to kiss the son lustfully, making the son get on top of him.

Dylan had to maneuver a bit, but liked this position better. After Dylan stretch him out till he was knuckles deep and the boy was grinding on Noah, Dylan lube up the dildo. It wasn't just a simple dildo and the boy was going to figure that out as well. "Relax babe. This is going to pinch a bit." The boy nodded and braced.

Dylan kissed the boy's lower back before inserting the dildo. The boy groan and buried his head on Noah's shoulder. Noah ran his fingers down the boy's spine, Dylan taking the chance to kiss his hand as well. But they focus more on taking care of their little brother. The son never had anything that big in him before.  


He never thought he would have two dicks in either.  


Or the fact those two dick going in him is his brothers.  


Life is strange, but he's not complaining.  


The boy sighed once it was fully seated. "You know, this is Dylan's favorite toy. And not because of how big it is." Dylan flipped on a switch and the boy found out why. It vibrated. Good mercy, it vibrated inside him and the boy wanted to be fucked like a horny whore who was trying to recover from a sex addiction but was miserably failing. Oddly specific, but you know what, he had a vibrating dildo that was once in his brother. Sue him. 

The boy arched his back and tried to push back against the dildo, but Dylan was teasing him by pulling it out when all the boy wanted nothing more but for it to abused his prostate to the max. Noah was enjoying the sounds his baby brother made, but he wanted to be the one making him do it. 

The boy sat up a bit to properly grind on the toy, slapping Dylan's teasing hands away to take control. Dylan chuckled and decided it was time to give Noah ready since he was going in first. Moving from behind the boy and lubing his hand, he lean down to kiss Noah while lubing him up.

His hand twist, the thumb teasing the head before going down to cradle Noah's balls. It got Noah into the right mood, lifting his hips with Dylan's strokes. The moment also gave the boy pleasure as his heavy balls was teased by Noah's pubic hair. One last bit of Dylan's lips, Noah nodded his head.

Dylan hummed in agreement and turn off the toy. The boy felt so empty when the vibrations stopped. He whined at the lost. "Why you stop?" The boy begged. The brothers laughed at their neddy baby brother. "We can't have the toy having all the fun." The boy pouted as the toy was remove from him.

He has to remember to tell Bill that they have to go toy shopping soon. "Fine." Dylan kissed the boy's cheek. Lifting his hips, Dylan lined Noah up to the boy's hole. Pushing his hips down, Noah gripped the boy's hips. "So warm." The boy moaned. Noah agreed. 

It always felt he was coming home or that his cock belongs in Dylan's or his baby bro's hole. Dylan loved the sight. It wasn't his first time part of a threesome. Before getting together, he was into voyeurism. He like giving people pleasure than getting his own. That was until Noah caught him in the act and another three months did Noah wanted to fuck him and show him what he missed out on. 

But he still enjoy watching. He watched how the boy didn't wasted any time rocking his hips on Noah, the boy's glutes tighten with each rock. Noah would groan, his hands gliding across the boy's skin and gripping the hips and ass. "Dylan, dammit, stop staring and move it!" Noah said with gritted teeth. Noah had to paused the boy on top of him, before he get lost in the pleasure. 

The boy lean down to press a kiss to Noah before reaching behind him to move Dylan. "Sorry. It's just hot watching." The boy lean at a angle. "Well, it'll be hotter if you slip in me now." Dylan chuckled. "I'll get to it then." Noah slipped out and Dylan held both of their cocks together, lubing it up more so they heave better friction. Noah slip back in easy, then Dylan as he slid against Noah's cock.

It push passed the boy's rim, making the boy huffed and yell. Dylan started with light thrust. Both Noah and the boy groan, Noah squeezing and slapping the boy's ass. Dylan put his hands on the boy's shoulders, moving faster with his thrust. The boy pushed back a bit, throwing his head back and openly moaning against his brothers. Leaving a hand on Noah's chest, he reached back to grip Dylan hair.

The bed rocked under them as the sound of skin and moans and groans echoed in the room. "Please! Ah! Mmmh!" Noah's fingers was marking the boy's skin as Dylan bit the boy's shoulder. Their sweat mingled together, their bodies thrumming with pleasure, pressure building up till the boy cummed. "AHHH!" His hole squeezed the both of them.

Dylan took this time to play with Noah's balls so they cum the same time, filling the boy up with their mingled cum inside him. Once done, they huffed and puffed, the boy falling on top of Noah and Dylan on top of him. It didn't take long for them to feel sensitive. They separated from each other before Dylan and the boy cuddled on Noah. Today was a very satisfying day.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! YOU ALL CAN PICK THE SON'S NAME!!!!! YOU ALL HAVE THREE WEEKS!!!!!
> 
> WHAT SHOULD HIS NAME BE?!?!?!?!
> 
> This Took FOUR drafts to make this!!! Please tell me you like this. It has been a while since I written a poly sex scene.


End file.
